February 16
Events * 1249 - Andrew of Longjumeau was dispatched by Louis IX of France as his ambassador to meet with the Khan of the Mongols. * 1568 - The entire population of the Netherlands - three million people - was sentenced to death by the Roman Catholic Church for heresy; see Eighty Years' War. * 1646 - Battle of Great Torrington, Devon - the last major battle of the first English Civil War. * 1742 - Spencer Compton, Earl of Wilmington, becomes British Prime Minister. * 1804 - First Barbary War: Stephen Decatur leads a raid to burn the pirate-held frigate [[Wikipedia:USS Philadelphia (1799)|USS Philadelphia]]. * 1838 - Weenen Massacre: Hundreds of Voortrekkers along the Blaukraans River, Natal were killed by Zulus. * 1852 - Studebaker Brothers wagon company, precursor of the automobile manufacturer, is established. * 1857 - The National Deaf Mute College (later renamed Gallaudet University) is established in Washington, becoming the first school for the advanced education of the deaf. * 1859 - The French Government passes a law to set the A-note above middle C to a frequency of 435 Hz, in an attempt to standardize the pitch. * 1862 - American Civil War: General Ulysses S. Grant captures Fort Donelson, Tennessee. * 1866 - Spencer Compton Cavendish, Marquess of Hartington becomes the British Secretary of State for War * 1868 - In New York City the Jolly Corks organization is renamed the Benevolent and Protective Order of Elks (BPOE). * 1899 - President Félix Faure of France dies in office. * 1899 - Knattspyrnufélag Reykjavíkur Iceland's first football club is founded. * 1918 - The Council of Lithuania unanimously adopts the Act of Independence, declaring Lithuania an independent state. * 1923 - Howard Carter unseals the burial chamber of Pharaoh Tutankhamun. * 1934 - Austrian Civil War ends with the defeat of the Social Democrats and the Republican Schutzbund * 1934 - Commission of Government sworn in as form of direct rule for the Dominion of Newfoundland. * 1936 - Elections bring the Popular Front to power in Spain. * 1937 - Wallace H. Carothers receives a patent for nylon. * 1940 - World War II: Altmark Incident: The German tanker Altmark is boarded by sailors from the British destroyer [[Wikipedia:HMS Cossack|HMS Cossack]]. 299 British prisoners are freed. * 1943 - World War II: USSR reconquers Kharkov. * 1945 - World War II: American forces land on Corregidor island in the Philippines. * 1945 - World War II: First American Aircraft carrier strikes on Tokyo. * 1945 - American forces recapture the Bataan Peninsula. * 1947 - Canadians granted Canadian citizenship after 80 years of being British subjects. Prime Minister William Lyon Mackenzie King becomes the first Canadian citizen. * 1957 - The "Toddlers' Truce", a controversial television closedown between 6.00pm and 7.00pm was abolished in the United Kingdom * 1959 - Fidel Castro becomes Premier of Cuba after President Fulgencio Batista was overthrown on January 1. * 1961 - Explorer program: Explorer 9 (S-56a) launched. * 1968 - In Haleyville the first 9-1-1 emergency telephone system goes into service. * 1972 - NBA basketball player Wilt Chamberlain scores 30,000th point. * 1978 - The first computer bulletin board system is created (CBBS in Chicago, Illinois). * 1983 - The Ash Wednesday bushfires in Victoria and South Australia claim the lives of 71 people in Australia's worst ever fires. * 1985 - The founding of Hezbollah. * 1986 - The Soviet liner Mikhail Lermontov runs aground in the Marlborough Sounds, New Zealand. * 1987 - The trial of John Demjanjuk, accused of being a Nazi guard dubbed "Ivan the Terrible" in Treblinka extermination camp, starts in Jerusalem. * 1999 - In Uzbekistan a bomb explodes and gunfire is heard at the government headquarters in an apparent assassination attempt against President Islom Karimov. * 1999 - Across Europe, Kurdish rebels take over embassies and hold hostages after Turkey arrested one of their rebel leaders, Abdullah Öcalan. * 2003 - Serbian Wikipedia is born. * 2005 - The Kyoto Protocol comes into force, following its ratification by Russia. * 2005 - The National Hockey League cancels the entire 2004-2005 regular season and playoffs, becoming the first major sports league in North America to do so over a labour dispute. * 2006 - The last Mobile Army Surgical Hospital (MASH) is decommissioned by the United States Army. * 2007 - The U.S. House of Representatives passes resolution opposing President George W. Bush's proposed troop surge, regarding the Iraq conflict. Births * 1032 - Emperor Yingzong of China (d. 1067) * 1222 - Nichiren Daishonin, Japanese founder of Nichiren Buddhism (d. 1282) * 1497 - Philipp Melanchthon, German humanist and reformer (d. 1560) * 1519 - Gaspard de Coligny, French Huguenot leader (d. 1572) * 1543 - Kano Eitoku, Japanese painter (d. 1590) * 1620 - Friedrich Wilhelm I of Brandenburg, Duke of Prussia (d. 1688) * 1643 - John Sharp, English Archbishop of York (d. 1714) * 1698 - Pierre Bouguer, French mathematician (d. 1758) * 1710 - King Louis XV of France (d. 1774) * 1727 - Nikolaus Joseph von Jacquin, Austrian scientist (d. 1817) * 1761 - Charles Pichegru, French general (d. 1804) * 1802 - Phineas Parkhurst Quimby, American philosopher (d. 1866) * 1804 - Karl Theodor Ernst von Siebold, German physiologist (d. 1885) * 1812 - Henry Wilson, 18th Vice President of US (d. 1875) * 1821 - Heinrich Barth, German explorer (d. 1865) * 1822 - Sir Francis Galton, English explorer and biologist (d. 1911) * 1824 - Peter Kozler, Slovenian cartographer and geographer (d. 1879) * 1826 - Julia Grant, First Lady of the United States (d. 1902) * 1826 - Joseph Victor von Scheffel, German poet (d. 1886) * 1831 - Nikolai Leskov, Russian writer (d. 1895) * 1834 - Ernst Haeckel, German zoologist and philosopher (d. 1919) * 1838 - Henry Adams, American historian and novelist (d. 1918) * 1847 - Philipp Scharwenka, Polish-German composer (d. 1917) * 1848 - Hugo de Vries, Dutch botanist (d. 1935) * 1856 - Rudolph Karstadt, German entrepreneur (d. 1944) * 1856 - Willem Kes, Dutch conductor (d. 1934) * 1866 - Billy Hamilton, MLB Hall of Fame Outfielder (d. 1940) * 1866 - Vyacheslav Ivanov, Russian poet (d. 1949) * 1874 - Marie Gutheil-Schoder, German soprano (d. 1935) * 1876 - George Macaulay Trevelyan, English historian (d. 1962) * 1883 - Elizabeth Craig, British writer (d. 1980) * 1884 - Robert J. Flaherty, American filmmaker (d. 1951) * 1886 - Van Wyck Brooks, American historian and critic (d. 1963) * 1887 - Kathleen Clifford, American actress (d. 1962) * 1898 - Katharine Cornell, American actress (d. 1974) * 1891 - Hans F. K. Günther, German eugenicist (d. 1967) * 1901 - Vincent Coleman, American actor (d. 1971) * 1901 - Chester Morris, American film actor (d. 1970) * 1903 - Edgar Bergen, American ventriloquist (d. 1978) * 1903 - George-Henri Lévesque, Quebec priest and sociologist (d. 2000) * 1904 - George F. Kennan, American historian, diplomat and political policy-maker (d. 2005) * 1909 - Hugh Beaumont, American actor (d. 1982) * 1909 - Jeffrey Lynn, American actor (d. 1995) * 1909 - Richard McDonald, American fast food pioneer (d. 1998) * 1915 - Jim O'Hora, American college football coach (d. 2005) * 1915 - Michael Relph, British film producer and director (d. 2004) * 1916 - Bill Doggett, American jazz and rhythm and blues pianist and organist (d. 1996) * 1918 - Patty Andrews, American singer * 1920 - Anna Mae Hays, American army general * 1921 - Jean Behra, French Formula One driver (d. 1959) * 1921 - Araucaria, British crossword compiler * 1921 - Vera-Ellen, American actress (d. 1981) * 1922 - Heinz-Wolfgang Schnaufer, German night fighter pilot (d. 1950) * 1925 - Carlos Paredes, Portuguese guitar master (d. 2004) * 1926 - John Schlesinger, English film director (d. 2003) * 1927 - June Brown, British actress * 1929 - Gerhard Hanappi, Austrian footballer (d. 1980) * 1931 - George E. Sangmeister, American politician (d. 2007) * 1931 - Ken Takakura, Japanese actor * 1932 - Gretchen Wyler, American actress and dancer * 1932 - Otis Blackwell, American songwriter and singer (d. 2002) * 1932 - Harry Goz, American actor (d. 2003) * 1932 - Ahmad Tejan Kabbah, President of Sierra Leone * 1934 - Herbie & Harold Kalin, American singers (d. 2005-Harold / 2006-Herbie) * 1934 - Marlene Hagge, American professional golfer * 1935 - Sonny Bono, American entertainer & U.S. Congressman (d. 1998) * 1936 - Jill Kinmont, American skier * 1937 - Yuri Manin, Russian mathematician * 1938 - John Corigliano, American composer * 1938 - Barry Primus, American actor * 1942 - Kim Jong-il, North Korean leader * 1943 - Brig Owens, American football player * 1944 - Richard Ford, American novelist * 1945 - Jeremy Bulloch, English actor * 1945 - Frank Welker, American voice actor * 1946 - Ian Lavender, English actor * 1950 - Peter Hain, British politician * 1950 - Kazuki Tomokawa, Japanese acid-folk singer * 1950 - Roman Tam, Hong Kong famous singer (d. 2002) * 1951 - William Katt, American actor * 1952 - Barry Foote, Major League Baseball player * 1953 - George Martin, American footballer * 1953 - Lanny McDonald, Canadian ice hockey player * 1953 - Roberta Williams, computer game designer * 1954 - Michael Holding, West Indian fast bowler cricket * 1954 - Iain Banks, Scottish author * 1954 - Margaux Hemingway, American actress and model (d. 1996) * 1955 - Hunt Block, American actor * 1956 - James Ingram, American singer * 1957 - LeVar Burton, American actor * 1958 - Ice-T, American rapper, songwriter, and actor * 1958 - Lisa Loring, American actress * 1958 - Oscar Schmidt, Brazilian basketball player * 1958 - Michael W. Burns, American politician * 1959 - John McEnroe, American tennis player * 1959 - Kelly Tripucka, American basketball player * 1960 - Pete Willis, English guitarist (Def Leppard) * 1960 - Cherie Chung, Hong Kong actress * 1961 - Andy Taylor, English musician (Duran Duran) * 1962 - John Balance, English musician (Coil, Psychic TV) (d. 2004) * 1963 - Dave Lombardo, Cuban drummer (Slayer) * 1963 - Dano Halsall, Swiss swimmer * 1964 - Bebeto, Brazilian footballer * 1964 - Christopher Eccleston, English actor * 1967 - John Valentin, baseball player * 1967 - Keith Gretzky, former hockey player; brother of Wayne Gretzky * 1968 - Warren Ellis, British comic book writer * 1969 - David Heath, American professional wrestler better known as Gangrel * 1970 - D.J. Wallis, American fitness competitor * 1970 - Serdar Ortac, Turkish popstar * 1970 - Angelo Peruzzi, Italian footballer * 1971 - Amanda Holden, British Actress * 1972 - Jerome Bettis, American football player * 1973 - Cathy Freeman, Australian athlete * 1973 - Nikos Kostakis, Greek footballer * 1974 - Fanis Katergiannakis, Greek footballer * 1974 - Johnny Tri Nguyen, Vietnamese American stuntman and martial arts actor * 1975 - Nanase Aikawa, Japanese singer * 1975 - Vanina Ickx, Belgian racing driver * 1976 - Eric Byrnes, American baseball player * 1976 - Kyo, Japanese singer (Dir en grey) * 1977 - Ian Clarke, Irish computer programmer * 1977 - Ahman Green, American football player * 1978 - John Tartaglia, Broadway actor and Muppeteer * 1979 - Eric Mun, Korean rapper (Shinhwa) * 1979 - Valentino Rossi, Italian motorcycle racer * 1980 - Ashley Lelie, American football player * 1981 - Jay Howard, British racing driver * 1981 - Jerry Owens, American baseball player * 1981 - Qyntel Woods, American basketball player * 1982 - Wasalu Muhammad Jaco, American rapper * 1983 - Bradley Manson, All-Round Champion Bloke * 1985 - Zoi Dimoschaki, Greek swimmer * 1988 - Denílson Pereira Neves, Brazilian footballer * 1991 - Princess Alexandra of Luxembourg, Princess of Luxembourg Deaths * 1247 - Heinrich Raspe, Landgrave of Thuringia (b. 1204) * 1279 - King Afonso III of Portugal (b. 1210) * 1391 - John V Palaeologus, Byzantine Emperor (b. 1332) * 1531 - Johannes Stöffler, German mathematician and astronomer (b. 1452) * 1560 - Jean du Bellay, French Catholic cardinal and diplomat * 1710 - Esprit Fléchier, French writer and Bishop of Nîmes (b. 1632) * 1721 - James Craggs the Younger, English politician (b. 1686) * 1754 - Richard Mead, English physician (b. 1673) * 1844 - Joseph Crosfield, English soap and alkali manufacturer (b. 1792) * 1898 - Thomas Bracken, New Zealand poet (b. 1843) * 1899 - Félix Faure, President of France (b. 1841) * 1907 - Giosuè Carducci, Italian writer, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1835) * 1912 - St. Nikolai of Japan, Eastern Orthodox priest (b. 1836) * 1917 - Octave Mirbeau, French writer (b. 1848) * 1919 - Vera Kholodnaya, Russian film star (b. 1893) * 1928 - Eddie Foy, American singer and dancer (b. 1856) * 1932 - Ferdinand Buisson, French pacifist, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1841) * 1967 - Antonio Moreno, Spanish-born actor (b. 1887) * 1967 - Smiley Burnette, American actor, singer and songwriter (b. 1911) * 1974 - John Garand, Canadian rifle engineer and manufacturer (b. 1888) * 1975 - Morgan Taylor, American athlete (b. 1903) * 1975 - Norman Treigle, American bass-baritone (b. 1927) * 1977 - Carlos Pellicer, Mexican poet (b. 1897) * 1978 - E. Roland Harriman, American financier (b. 1895) * 1980 - Erich Hückel, German physicist (b. 1895) * 1988 - Jean Carignan, French Canadian fiddler (b. 1916) * 1990 - Keith Haring, American artist (b. 1958) * 1992 - Angela Carter, English writer (b. 1940) * 1992 - Jânio Quadros, Brazilian politician (b. 1917) * 1992 - Herman Wold, Swedish statistician (b. 1908 * 1996 - Roger Bowen, American actor (b. 1932) * 1996 - Edmund G. Brown, Governor of California (b. 1905) * 1996 - Brownie McGhee, American singer (b. 1915) * 1997 - Chien-Shiung Wu, Chinese-American physicist (b. 1912) * 1999 - Michael Larson, Press Your Luck Big-winning contestant (b. 1949) * 2000 - Marceline Day, American actress (b. 1908) * 2000 - Karsten Solheim, Norwegian-born engineer and inventor (b. 1911) * 2000 - Lila Kedrova, Russian-born actress (b. 1918) * 2001 - Bob Buhl, baseball player (b. 1928) * 2001 - Howard W. Koch, American film director (b. 1916) * 2001 - William Masters, American gynecologist and sexologist (b. 1915) * 2002 - Walter Winterbottom, England football manager (b. 1913) * 2003 - Eleanor "Sis" Daley, wife of Chicago mayor Richard J. Daley (b. 1907) * 2004 - Shirley Strickland, Australian athlete (b. 1925) * 2004 - Doris Troy, American singer (b. 1937) * 2005 - Nicole DeHuff, American actress (pneumonia) (b. 1975) * 2005 - Queen Narriman, second and last wife of King Farouk and mother of their only child King Fuad II * 2006 - Johnny Grunge, American professional wrestler (b. 1966) * 2006 - Ernie Stautner, German-born American football player (b. 1925) Holidays and observances * Lithuania - Independence Day (1918) * Kyoto Protocol Day (2005) Liturgical feasts * Saint Abda of Edessa Holweck, F. G. A Biographical Dictionary of the Saints. St. Louis, MO: B. Herder Book Co. 1924. * Saint Elias and companions * Remembrance of Lambertus * Saint Juliana * Saint Lucilla * Saint Gilbert of Sempringham * Saint Aganus * Saint Honestus * Saint Julian of Egypt * Saint Onesimus * February 16 References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On this day in Canada ---- Category:February